The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to dental bone implants and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to dental bone implants and to the production and/or implantation thereof.
Periodontal disease occurs when bacteria colonize the sulcus space between the teeth and gingiva. The bacteria cause inflammation which destroys the gingival epithelial lining and epithelial attachment to the tooth. The inflammation then progresses down the tooth root towards the apex of the root and destroys periodontal structure and bone. As periodontal disease progresses open pockets develop between the tooth and the gingiva. A dentist can determine the presence and extent of periodontal disease using a probe to measure the depth of pockets between each tooth and gingiva. X-rays can reveal the extent of any bone loss.
A common surgical procedure has been widely used to treat bone loss caused by periodontal disease. In this procedure the periodontist uses a scalpel to incise the gingiva and reflects it back to expose the tooth root and bone. Then he removes the irregular shaped bone with hand instruments or rotary instruments, surgically removes granulation tissue and gingiva, cleans the site and places a bone regeneration material into osseous periodontal bone defects that remain in the bone. Guided Tissue Regeneration barriers are placed over bone regeneration material in deeper osseous periodontal bone defects. He then sutures the gingiva around the tooth. The gingiva, epithelial attachment, bone, and periodontal ligament between the tooth and bone then form themselves again.
Various methods and systems have been developed to supporting the process of bone regeneration. Fir example, US Publication No. 2008/0090208 to Rubbert teaches a CAD/CAM system for customized dental prosthesis for periodontal or osseointegration, wherein a CAD/CAM system is used to customize implants for a patient. Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,812 to Szymaitis that teaches a compositing for inducing periodontal regeneration using a composition that is injected into a targeted periodontal space to induce regeneration of bone in the degenerated periodontal region.